


Un bellissimo angelo mandato dal cielo

by Valery_Snowflakes



Series: marry me [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Austin is just mentioned once, F/M, Hazel is a little OOC but just in the beginning, M/M, Okey but Piper here is suuuuper OOC, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico get married and Will stresses about everything, Nico is scared of what might happen and the seven are just being themselves. Well, except for Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bellissimo angelo mandato dal cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again with another one-shot. :D This one is what follows to "[Un]Necessary Romances" even though you don't need to read that one to understand this one. I wasn't really planning on making this over here, but a girl on Wattpad requested it so... here you have! ^u^  
> Also, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. As you know, English is not my main language and this went through no beta readers at all, so all flaws are mine. If you notice any I would like you to tell me so I can correct them.  
> Well, there are no warnings this time. But Piper is just so OOC and Hazel is slightly OOC too, not as much as Pipes, tho'.  
> Enjoy! :D

  Turns out that establishing a formal relationship in front the public had a better reaction than expected. Of course there were small groups of close minded people that refused to live in a place where two men were their gubernators because it was “not natural” and blah, blah, blah. Sincerely, Nico couldn’t care less, but Will seemed to want to die every time someone shooted them a disapproving glare. He would hide in himself, fixating his blue eyes on the floor and staring at it intensely, as if silently begging for it to open up and swallow him whole. Of course, using logic, that never happened. What did happen was Hades’ offer to the discordant part of the population.

  It was something very simple, really, and Will couldn’t find who to thank for it. Was it to recently crowned king Perseus Jackson or to Hades, who had come up with the idea? Whoever was responsible, the blond was immensely grateful.

  Thanks to an agreement between the three kingdoms, the people that inhabited the town and disagreed with the union were able to move to Percy’s kingdom, each of them were given a house, a job and offered protection like every registered citizen.

  A few ships after and, by the end of that week, the small groups were extinguished.

  Nico slept next to Will that day.

  _The weird thing about this situation_ , Nico thought as Hazel made an attempt to fix his tie, _is that when people threw shade at them his reaction went further than trying to hide in himself, but he also clung as close to Nico as he could be, almost like he’d been trying to hide in the Italian._

  A smile crept its way to his lips with the sudden realization. Will saw him as a shelter, a place to be safe in. Will thought of him as a safe place and not something he should be afraid of.

  A warm feeling settled in his chest. Will was his home, and Nico was the blonde’s.

“Eh, Nico sweetie, stop thinking about that treasure of boy you just caught and instead help me to tie this, please?” Her voice was rigid and soft at the same time, and it also had a little hint of laughter on it. A sentence mildly in between _“Come back to reality, you dummy, we have BETTER things to do_ ” and _“I know you´re thinking about Mr. Ray of Sunshine, you fool.”_

“What? Oh, yeah, I… got this” she stepped back with a sly smile on the lips while the raven haired boy tried to make his hands stop trembling so he could position that damn tie like it should be.

  Hazel giggled at her brother’s clumsiness and, using her recently gold painted nails, positioned correctly the tie in Nico’s neck.

“You are remarkably nervous, Nico. Really, you look like a Chihuahua” there was a hint of playfulness on that golden eyes that made her cream up to the knee dress puffy dress with golden lights that had _definitely_ been Piper’s idea stand out even more.

“I’m nervous, Haz. I… I don’t know if he… I mean, what if he backs out? What if he decides that I’m not worth it? For all I know he could’ve ran away and I…”

  A slap stopped him from continuing with his ramble and instinctively he placed a hand on his cheek.

“What the he…?!”

“Nico, ego amo te, but _sincerely_ you had all of us sick and tired of so much rambling. Piper threatened with slapping you herself if I couldn’t find a way to effectively shut you up, and Percy was willing to use Riptide to beat the crap out of Will until he agreed to sing a contract that established he wouldn’t chicken out on your wedding day. And we don’t want your pretty boyfriend covered in his own blood, agonizing in the hospital, do we?” this time her voice wasn’t rigid, it was soft and full of something Nico couldn’t exactly place his finger on. Was she mocking him or just talking to him as if he were a little kid? Mysteries of the universe he would never be able to know the answer of.

“He is my fiancé” Nico corrected, grimacing as he rubbed on his cheek, the girl gave him a shy smile and mouthed “sorry”, Nico didn’t truly believe she was sorry at all. “And, besides, it is not like Will would end up in a hospital, Percy know what would happen if…”

“Yeah, yeah. We all know what would happen if someone touched Will. Held would break loose and that stuff. Every kingdom in this world is aware that you would host a merciless blood bath if anyone just happened to look at your future husband, Nico. Even the people in New Rome know it, for the god’s sake! I think you’ve made very clear that a certain blonde is yours truly, yours and only yours.”

  The grim grew bigger. “Will is not something to be owned.”

  If his sister was planning on giving an answer, he would never knew, but just when she seemed willing to add something the door swung open and three masculine figures entered smiling like idiots and holding cans of soda, making more noise than they should. Behind them entered a big Asian man, holding to bottles of something and at least having the decency to look embarrassed at such noise.

“A toast” said the Latin elf “, to Nico di Angelo and his love life!”

“Cheers!” answered the couple of idiots at his left, and the three of them clinked their cans, causing little soda drops to fall on the carpet.

“If I wasn’t certain that alcohol was banned until three hours after the ceremony, I’d say you’re drunk” the dark haired boy frowned and glanced at the trio.

“Oh, come on Neeks! You’re getting married today! Be happy!” Percy’s crown was askew on his head in a way that was everything but professional, Nico wondered if his kingdom took him seriously.

“Yes, you should let someone else worry about things and instead focus on what’s next! You, a hot blond and an empty bedroom” Leo’s voice piped in as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture, Nico wanted to hit him with a soda can on the head.

  Instead, the only thing he managed to do was to blush while he stammered. To his right, Frank handed one of the two bottles that he had brought to Hazel and made his way silently to the bar so he could grab a glass of water.

“I think it’s enough, leave the poor boy alone. It is bad enough that he won’t be able to walk tomorrow morning, do you really want to make it worse?” the voice was way more melodic than the ones that spoke before, and the three pairs of heads turned to the door just in time to see a Cherokee girl with a smug smile.

  Piper closed the door behind her before walking to the group, her purple feathery dress waving against the sun that seeped through the windows.

“Jeez, who left that open? Don’t you know that it gives bad luck if the groom sees the… urm… other groom before the wedding? What would’ve happened if Will just casually walked in front?” she complained once she was in Jason’s arms, tapping her purple heels on the floor.

“I don’t think Will is anywhere nearby, Piper. Kayla, Austin, Lou, Cecil and even his father should’ve him pretty busy” spoke Frank for the first time since he had entered, handing Nico the remaining bottle of soda.

  He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“No, thanks, that’s yours.”

  Frank signaled the glass of water with that rested on the bar before pushing the bottle further in Nico’s direction.

“I have water, don’t like soda at all.”

“Oh, okay.”

  He took the bottle with shaking hands and spend quite some time in trying to figure out how to open it until Piper decided it had taken long enough and removed it from his hands, cracking it open with a single hand motion and shoving it back into his hands before he could even protest.

“Stop trembling so much, really. It’s going to be alright, gods. If you keep doing that you’ll end up spilling all the soda on the carpet instead of drinking it.”

  The only thing Nico managed to do was to take a sip while he thought of a good comeback, same that was interrupted by Hades standing on the door with a smile rarely seen on him.

“Is it time?” asked the groom with a shaky voice.

  His father nodded in response.

  One by one, his friends wished him good luck and proceed to take their couples. Percy and Leo gave a small nod before running to find Annabeth and Calypso, who were busy checking last-minute details. Hazel gave him a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring hug before disappearing in the hallway next to Frank.

  Nico swallowed.

~°~

  Will moved impatiently from side to side of the room, smoothing his white tuxedo with gold accents again and again, stealing glances in the mirror every five seconds and turning to his friends to ratify his good looks.

  Five minutes passed and Lou Ellen was fed up. And, being the lady she was, she muttered some curses before handing Cecil her soda can and proceeding to slap Will… hard.

“Listen here and listen good” she started before the blond could muster anything “, you’re hot as hell, okay? You have the body of a surfer, the face of an angel and a perfect personality. You’re beautiful even when you’re constipated, gods dammit! So, William Solace, if I hear you even one more time worrying about your looks I will make sure that you wear nothing but a garbage bag in the aisle, is that clear?”

“I…”

“You look hella handsome, man, don’t worry” Cecil interfered before Lou could fulfill her threaten of seconds before. “Now, do me a little favor and help me avoid Ms. Crazy over here empties the contents of that soda can in the suit Piper worked so hard in, please?”

  Lou Ellen snorted, shooting glares between her friends before rolling her eyes one last time and resigning to finish her beverage in silence.

“So… I’m hella handsome, eh?” Will asked his friend in a mocking tone after a minutes of silence. “I’m sorry, Cecil, but if you wanted something with me you should’ve spoken before, I’m about to get married.”

  The blond shrugged, a sly smile on his lips.

  Cecil rolled his eyes, his own smile curving on the curvature of his lips.

“That ‘before’ he just mentioned means… urm… ten years before, when he was thirteen and didn’t knew he had a thing for guys” Kayla interrupted, leaning down on the bar with a glass of juice in her right hand. “Back then he wasn’t dating Nico, that would’ve been the right moment.”

“But I just realized of my unconditional love this morning” the son of king Hermes mock pouted. “How am I supposed to deal with my broken heart now?”

  He clasped his heart over his tux in a dramatic motion, making weird gestures of affliction that almost made Kayla choke with her juice.

  Will smiled.

"If you really love me you will understand the fact that my heart belongs to someone else, and you will find happiness in watching me share mine with some other mane. I am sorry to let you down, it’s just it is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek."

  A laugh escaped Kayla’s lips that this time nearly choked on the glass.

“I can’t believe you just seriously quoted Lord of the Rings over there” she pointed out with a smile as big as her face. “Gods, what’s wrong with you?”

  And she folded over, laughing her life out.

  Turns out her laugh was contagious and it didn’t take long before Lou decided to join her, followed by Cecil, who ended up dragging Will to the circle.

  For the time Austin and Lester entered the room, ready to announce that Will needed to be on the aisle because the ceremony was just about to take place and they found three young adults cracking up laughing, rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes, well… saying that they were very confused was an understanding.

  Fortunately, the damages caused were easily restored by a couple of perfectionist hands. (Will would spend the next hours trying to deny the fact that he nearly had a heart attack when he realized his tie was _slightly_ out of place).

 ~°~

  It was funny to think about how many things an average human being has to hear daily. What is a lie and what isn’t? How many times have you believed in something that wasn’t true and how many times have you hadn’t?

  If you stopped to think about it, it resulted interesting how to try and guess how many lies is someone able to convince themselves of in their own. Lots of people felt ugly when they were the exactly opposite, a lot of thin people saw themselves as fat people and there were also many people who kept a sea of misery hidden under smiles.

  And after all of the above there was Nico di Angelo, whispering to himself as a prayer that his nerves were unsubstantiated, but there was a tiny portion of him, the stupid, self-deprecating and irrational part that clung on tight to the idea of him dying alone and in agony because he wasn’t worth it.

  However, entering through those big mahogany doors, right arm interlocked with his father’s and wit sweaty palms, just to see Will Solace’s smile  —a smile so big and pure that seemed to light up the whole room on its own that seemed to grow even bigger when Nico stepped in— well, that was enough to make all that thoughts vanish away into oblivion, a warm feeling settling in his chest as the words _“So worth it”_ entered his thoughts.

  Despite being a relatively short walk towards the aisle, Nico achieved almost falling twice and making Hades loose balance a third. He felt his cheeks burning with shame, his pair of chocolate brown orbs fixated on the ground. It was not until his father let go of his arm and exchanged a couple of words (allegedly threatens of what could happen if he didn’t took good care of his son) with the blond before tanned fingers found the pale ones that fit oh so perfectly in his hand.

  Will smiled, like a real big smile, it was so big and bright it surely blinded half universe, and his eyes were sparkling with such glee… Nico felt his stomach doing weird flips when he realized it was all for him.

“The best part was when you almost knocked your father down with you” said the blond while the reverend started his speech, a light blush on his cheeks. “Would you like to teach me how to walk like that?”

“Oh, shut up, Solace” answered Nico, a darker blush on his face. “Y was so nervous, there were too many eyes watching me. And it wasn’t helping that yours were looking at me as if I was a Greek god, seriously, I am not a masterpiece.”

  The blush on Will’s cheeks grew darker than Nico’s and he muttered a barely audible _“It’s because you are”_ before regaining composure and leaning a little bit closer.

“Oh, shut up di Angelo, you’re gorgeous.”

“E io sono tuo” answered the Italian, using his mother language.

  Suddenly, Nico wasn’t able to difference Will and a tomato.

~°~

“William Solace: you’re the reason of my existence. You’ve helped me through my darkest times and stuck by my side, loving my demons before loving my angels. You learned how to love a beast, and you filled it up with love until it became the best he could be. You found me as coal and transformed me into a diamond in the rough. You helped me believe in everyone that surrounded me and in myself, erasing all my fears and insecurities in a simple swipe. That doesn’t mean that I don’t have them now but here, standing next to you, I feel like none of them really matter. I feel invincible. You’re the light in y dark, the sun on my sky and the moon on my night. You learned to love someone so different and using that love you showed him that there’s life outside misery. Tu sei un bellissimo angelo mandato dal cielo, tu sei il bianco di vita e una luce nel buio. Ti amo, amore mio, ti amo con tutto il cuore.”

  Even thought Will really couldn’t understand the last part, that didn’t stopped the blush in his cheeks from growing darker and a couple of tears from sliding down his cheeks. His hands unwittingly held Nico’s harder and he found himself wanting to kiss the boy in from of him before the priest said that it was okay form him to do it.

“Nico di Angelo: you’re my balance. You’re that force that keeps my feet on the ground, the same way that I’ve been trying to make you see the stars. I didn’t fully understand life until I found you, I didn’t knew how worthy tears could be and I’d only read about suffering side effects without fully knowledge of what they were. You might have not realized but, if you hadn’t stayed with me while I tried to cope with the pain of losing my brothers I might’ve not made it. You say that you were nothing before you knew me but that’s not true, I didn’t change you, Nico, I had nothing to do with that at all. I, William Solace, are just a small piece of the enormous and complex puzzle that is Nico di Angelo, but I would like to ensure my place forever.”

  They didn’t even waited for the priest to talk before colliding their lips in a wild kiss.

~°~

  Nico was pressed up against his husband, both of them watching the sunset in the balcony of the hotel suite they had rented for the day. Their tuxedos were carelessly tossed on the bed, both princes changed into more comfortable clothes before the reception. They still had some spare time and decided to waste it by contemplating the sun disappearing in the horizon.

  Their hands were interlocked on top of the railing, a forgotten radio inside of the dorm playing an old song from the eighties. A certain blond’s eyes were fixated on the horizon, lost in some place inside his head while Nico was unable to enjoy the show of colors, devoting his full attention to the amazing man before his eyes that he could call his own.

“You know?” spoke Will after a while, his eyes still lost in the sky. “I always liked to think that you were the moon and I was the sun, but… but that meant we couldn’t be together in the same place, so I ended up discarding the idea.”

“And what are we now?” asked the raven haired man, a small smile on his lips that didn’t match his little frown.

“Now we are one” answered the blond without wavering. “We complement each other so nicely we ended up being to halves of one entity.”

  Nico kissed him again.

~°~

  The reception was as normal as any other ordinary wedding reception could be.

  Well, maybe it wasn’t as an ordinary wedding, because it doesn’t happen that every day to princes get married and unite two kingdoms but, well, you can see where this is heading.

  Nico and Will stand out on the sea of expensive suits and elegant dresses with their jeans and shirts with references that almost nobody got. At some point Lou Ellen had gotten tired of wearing a dress and had dragged Cecil and Kayla to her house on the town to change clothes saying that _“If the grooms could make whatever they wanted, so could she”._ It was really dumb in Piper’s words, but she soon followed to get changed into more comfortable clothes that she borrowed from Kayla (who, along with Cecil, was also already changed into something elegant but much more comfortable). The only ones that stayed in the same clothes for the entire night were Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Frank, the latter did had intentions of getting into more comfortable clothes but it was nearly impossible since no one had clothes in his size and the stores from the town had been closed down due to the celebration.

  After a few irrelevant incidents like Leo almost managed to burn down his table while playing around with a lighter, Nico almost fell while dancing with Will _(seriously, what was wrong with that guy and the floor that day?)_ and Cecil failing terribly in an attempt of flirting with Calypso who threaten to throw him into the water fountain if he didn’t stop, the clock was signaling something close to five a.m. and there were just a few of friends on the room.

  Hazel, who was so close to falling asleep right there it was starting to turn a little bit scary, chit-chatted with her boyfriend about everything and nothing in an attempt to stay awake. Cecil and Will were juggling with the body of a sleeping Lou Ellen while trying to get her into a car so she could go home and Annabeth was casually sipping some Midori while making small talk to Nico, Jason and Percy asleep in each of her shoulders. The raven knew that his cousins were just really weird, so he didn’t bother in asking how it was that the girl seemed so unmuted to have two men dreaming placidly on each of her sides as she spoke about architecture.

  Piper, who allegedly had already gone to bed, staggered in the room with no logic explanation, hugged Will and wished him a nice future before walking to Jason and collapsing beside him, a half-eaten chocolate bar slipping from her fingers.

  Lester gave an ashamed smile to Hades, who simply shrugged before smiling at the newlywed couple and leaving the room hand in hand with Persephone.

  Naomi and Lester followed soon after.

  It took a little less than an hour to make sure everyone was safe and sound in their bedrooms, and knowing that no one would wake up before twelve o'clock, Nico informed the servitude that could take the morning off while everyone was sleeping. As long as they were back for lunch they could do as they pleased.

“Thanks, Mister di Angelo-Solace, my kids will be pleased with the news” had said a woman who could not be older than thirty, before proceeding to store her things on the kitchen.

  _“Mr. di Angelo-Solace”,_ Nico thought with a smile _, I could get used to this._

If he could get used to that or not wasn’t important at the moment, because everything that really mattered was Will’s heart pounding on his ear and his tanned hands on his back. Nico took a fistful of his husband’s shirt and started falling asleep, being lulled by the beating heart of the boy that had him head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about that? I hope it wasn't that bad.  
> So, if you're wondering. "E io sono tuo" translates as "And I'm yours."  
> The last part of Nico's votes is translated as "You are a beautiful angel sent from heaven, you are the white in life and the light in the dark. I love you, my love, I love you with all my soul."  
> I used Google Translate on that so if it's wrong I would very much appreciate if someone corrected me. :D  
> Please let me know what you think by leaving kudos or comments, they brighten up my day! <3  
> Again, you can read this written on Spanish on my Wattpad (Valery-Snowflakes) or in English on my Tumblr (valery-snowflakes).  
> I hope you have a lovely day and see you soon! :D


End file.
